house_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie
General Information about Stephanie Stephanie is the friend of Madison and dances in the living room with the chimney. At the first glance she seems a little bit stupid, mainly due to her extensive drug consumption. She works at Chubbies, a sports bar with topless waitresses, but she hates her boss. Getting to know her closer, her experience with all kinds of drugs turned into deep medical insights which can be uncovered in the course of her story. Walkthrough Stephanie (v.0.13.1) The rewards for this walkthrough are first getting Stephanie to dance topless and in the end, having sex with her (repeatable). Preparation - Get the painkillers in the master bathroom right behind the door. - Get the gut grip from the master bathroom next to the toilet. - Get the camera in the master bedroom on the mirror table next to the window. - Get the laxatives in the closet in the master bedroom (in the shelf next to the door). - Get the cell phone jammer from the garage (on the table at the end of the room, don't get spotted by Madison or Derek). - Get the SD card from the study room right to the laptop on the table. - Insert the SD card into the camera by clicking on "use with". - Go outside behind the chimney and get the fast food bag next to the AC unit. - Go to the cabinet next to Frank and inspect the empty vodka bottle. - Tell Frank that its empty and take it. - Go into the kitchen to the faucet and select "use with" empty vodka bottle. - Get the mysterious key on top of the chimney. Going for Stephanie Opportunity: "I'm not whipped, Bro" & "Get the man some drugs" - Approach Stephanie and select every conversation topic except for the obviously mean ones. - Approach Katherine and tell her that we use the word "need" outside its intended purpose, ask er why she looks at the phone, then who could ever by mean to her and finally ask about Stephanie. - Approach Patrick and give him the painkillers when he is in the chimney room (so that Stephanie can see you two). Opportunities: "Follow your calling", "Apply pressure" & "Katherine needs a drink" - Approach Stephanie and she will talk to you about Patrick. - Select the new conversation options except for the obviously mean ones. - Ask Katherine whether she wants to drink something. - Go to Frank and tell him that your sober. - Ask him whether he will guard the alcohol the whole nights and what he thinks about Katherine. - Go back to Katherine and ask her what drink she likes. - Tell her that Frank has a crush on her and that he is guarding all the alcohol. Opportunities: "Look at this photograph" & "Katherine's dilemma" - Tell Frank that you were chatting with Katherine and accept the deal. - Call your inventory by pressing "I" when being next to Katherine and turn on the cell phone jammer. - When Katherine entered an empty room, turn off the cell phone jammer (so she won't leave the room anymore), close the door and tell her about the deal with Frank. - Approach her again and ask her to take the picture now. - Tell her two times to take the top off and select any pose. - Take a picture by calling your inventory by pressing "I", select the camera option "take picture" and take at least one. - Tell her to take a break now and hand over the camera to Frank. - Take the rum out of the cabinet. - Go to a place where nobody can see you and use the rum with the laxatives. - Hand over the tampered rum to Katherine. - Talk to her, she will talk to you later. - Leave her alone and wait until she shouts through the house that she needs some fresh air. - Wait again until she needs to go to the bathroom and you have heared the door lock sound. - Approach Stephanie, tell her about Katherine and that she had a drink making her sick. - Listen to the conversation. Opportunity: "Meltdown" - Wait a few moments and then go to the painting room and approach Stephanie. - Hand over the fast food bag to her. - Wait for her to run downstairs and follow the conversation. - Wait until she ran upstairs into the painting room again and approach her. - Ask what she is doing here and that she acts weired. - Click on her, select the option "take bag", smell it and tell her to stop it now. - Screen will fade black and Katherine will be well again. Opportunity: "Special anatomy" - After the conversation, approach Stephanie and tell her that you are ready now. - She will follow you, go into the master bedroom and lock the door. - Approach her and talk about lesson 1. Don't approach her after the conversation, it takes some time until she talks about lesson 2. - When you receive the blowjob, click on her and take her panties off to fuck her. Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough